nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flop Musec Awerds
Not to be confused with the event of the same name The Flop Music Awerds is the eighth episode of the first season of The Nekci Menij Show. It has had over 120,000 views on YouTube as of February 2017. It is set at the 2012 FMAs ceremony and features three new characters: Share, in a major role as the co-host of the ceremony, Bayonse's daughter Blo Ive, and her former Destiny's Child bandmate Krely Roolin, who does not speak but can be seen at the event. It is also the first episode of the show to be produced in a widescreen format. Plot The episode begins with Kety visiting Medoner at her home. Kety tells Medoner that she'll let her hold one of her Flop Music Awards if she fails to win any at the ceremony later that night. Terrified of the prospect of losing to Kety, Medoner calls Nekci, who's at the venue rehearsing for the show, which she's hosting alongside Share. Medoner is seen asking Nekci for help. At the FMAs red carpet, the flop quens arrive for the show and pose for the paparazzi. Gags says that she'll officially announce her third album ERTFLOP during the show, before Bayonse strolls up with her boby Blo Ive. Making her first public appearance, Blo Ive reveals that her debut album will be released next week. With the guests seated, Nekci and Share arrive on stage, and soon announce that Adole's pregnancy has won the award for Most Attention Seeking Publicity Stunt. As she gives her speech, Adole is interrupted by a mysterious woman, who hijacks the microphone to state that Bayonse has the best boby of all time. As she leaves the stage, her disguise falls off and it's revealed to be Bayonse herself. Angry at the interruption, Adole decides to leave and instructs the hosts to send all her other awards to her house. Xtine wins the next award, for Best Song in a Film, and takes the opportunity to confirm the launch of her new 'Super Stan Boxset' containing copies of her film Burlesque and album Bionic and a bucket of popcorn chicken for only $2. During the intermission, Nekci goes to the award table to switch the envelope containing the result of the Quen Flop award for one containing her own name. Kety catches her in the act, but Nekci simply states that she wouldn't have won anyway. Nekci heads outside, where Adole is smoking, and the original envelope falls out of her pocket. After opening it and learning that she was about to win the Quen Flop award, Adole decides to return to the ceremony. The guests return to the arena for the second half of the show. After several more awards, Nekci begins a performance of her new single Pend The Alrem, in which she states that she's about to win the Quen Flop award. Kety reveals that she saw Nekci switching the envelopes, and Adole, Medoner, Bayonse and Kety disappear. Share cuts off Nekci's performance to announce the Quen Flop results. As she names Medoner as the winner, an anonymous hand cuts a light off the rig, and it falls on Nekci. As the missing stars return to their seat, the other guests begin questioning who is responsible for injuring Nekci, as police cars arrive at the venue. Extras Following the cliffhanger ending, Rhenna asks viewers to speculate on who is to blame for Nekci's injury by leaving comments on YouTube and Twitter. Goofs When Adole, Medoner, Bayonsé and Kety leave, their awards were not brought with them, but instead floated in mid-air. Real life references *Triumphant (Get Em) *Mariah's Triumphant single cover/video dress *Paparazzi *Gaga's meat dress *ARTPOP *Yellow sony bmg event dress worn by Beyoncé *Blue Ivy *Adele's grammy outfit *Xtina's Not Myself Tonight cover outfit *2003 VMA kiss *Madonna's MDNA corset *Britney's I Wanna Go outfit *Rihanna's grammy 2012 outfit *Rihanna and Britney perform S&M *Nicki and Britney on Femme Fatale Tour *Cher's dyslexic horrific tweets *Beyoncé's pregnancy *Adele's pregnancy *Katy's divorce *Jessie breaking her leg *Nicki deleting twitter *Kanye West 2009 VMA Incident *Part of Me in Part of Me in 3D *Misterpace in W.E. *Express or any Burlesque song in Burlesque *Burlesque *Bionic *McDonalds Popcorn Chicken *If U Seek Amy lyrics *Adele smoking *Pound The Alarm *Rihanna's overuse of hashtags *WTF is MDNA tweet External links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 8 - The Flop Musec Awerds on YouTube Category:Episodes